Aaron and Emily: Pleasure Is My Business
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Some reassurance for Hotch then girls night and the boys tease Hotch. HP JRo RA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I hate having to correct myself but this is another episode of season four I have not seen. So once again I'm working from an episode recap and really hoping this doesn't suck too much. No summary right now so have fun.

Disclaimer: *sees shooting star* I wish for Criminal Minds. *looks around* Dammit.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch hung up the phone and as he collected his things, he pulled out his cell and hit one of the speed dial keys. Placing the phone between his head and shoulder, he waited for the other person to answer.

"Prentiss."

"Hey Em, it's Aaron."

"Hey you on your way over yet?"

Hotch sighed. He hated doing this but if this turned out to be a case then she would be with him soon. So he explained the phone call he had just received to Emily then waited for her to respond.

"Alright I understand." she said. "Go, call when you land and call if you need our help."

Hotch smiled. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily came downstairs after changing out of her work clothes and saw Hotch standing by the picture window, just staring out. She walked over to him and leaned her cheek against his arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emily asked.

She didn't need to ask what was wrong, Morgan had told her what happened with Megan and she knew Hotch would be haunted by it for a while. But she also knew that it helped him to be able to talk things out. It was something they shared. Hotch sighed and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders, pulling her against his side.

"Just trying to understand." Hotch said.

"Understand what?" Emily asked.

"I'm not really sure." Hotch said with a slight laugh. "I don't quite get why Megan focused on me."

"Maybe there was something about you that made her feel safe." Emily said. "She did want you to stay with her until the end. That speaks for something."

"But why?" Hotch said.

"Aaron," Emily moved in front of him. "this is just one of those things that you'll probably never know the answer too. Just be happy Megan had someone with her when she died and that whatever caused her to kill is no longer haunting her."

Hotch let out a breath and ran his hands down Emily's arms until he could take her hands in his own. He didn't say anything, just stared at their hands but Emily knew he was processing what she had said until he could get a handle on things.

"I think I can live with that explanation." Hotch finally said.

Emily smiled and hugged Hotch tightly. "Good cause if you had asked why one more time, I was out of things to say."

Hotch laughed. "You at a loss for words. Now that I'd pay to see."

Emily pulled back and smacked Hotch on the chest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next night, JJ balanced herself with a hand on the dresser while she leaned down to zip up her heeled boots.

"You know sitting on the bed would make that so much easier." Dave said walking in with Henry.

JJ smiled. "Probably but this works too." she picked up her left earring. "You sure you and the guys can handle Henry?"

Dave chuckled. "Jen we'll be fine. You're forgetting I know how to take care of Henry and Hotch will be there. Given that Jack is three I'm sure Hotch knows how to take care of a baby too."

JJ laughed. "Well if you're sure. But you promise to call if anything goes wrong right?"

Dave nodded. "I promise Jen. Now go or you'll be late."

JJ grabbed her purse and jacket and gave Dave and Henry a kiss. "I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as she pulled her jacket on. "No Aaron."

"Why can't we come?" Hotch asked.

"Because it's a girls night at Garcia's place." Emily said for the fourth time. "As in girls only. You'll be fine at Dave's with the boys."

Hotch went to whine more but there was a knock at the door. Emily went and opened it to reveal JJ.

"Hey come on in Jayje." Emily said. "I'll ready as soon as Aaron stops asking to come."

JJ smirked at her boss. "Don't feel like spending the night with the boys?"

Hotch cleared his throat, his face a little red. "I see no way of answering that without embarrassing myself further so I'll just be quiet."

Emily gave him a kiss. "Good, now off to Dave's you go."

Hotch watched JJ and Emily leave with a smile.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Austin knocked on Garcia's apartment door and waited. A few seconds later, Garcia opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome to my home Austin." Garcia said. "Come on in. You're the first to arrive."

Austin walked in and took off her coat. "Really? I would have expected JJ and Emily to be here already."

Garcia smiled and hung up Austin's coat. "Hotch was feeling a little clingy according to the text Emily sent me so it took her longer then normal to leave."

Austin smiled as well. "Clingy is not a word I've ever thought to use when describing Hotch."

"Our fearless leader is a different man when it's just him and Emily." Garcia said. "And though he let's some of the change show around the family, that side is really just for Emily and Jack."

Austin nodded. "Gotcha."

Garcia waved her into the kitchen. "Since Jayje and Em are about five minutes away, what's say you and I get started on tonight's food?"

Austin followed Garcia. "Sounds good to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave placed Henry down in his playpen and went to get the door that had just been knocked on. Morgan and Reid were on the other side.

"Hello boys." Dave said, waving them in. "Hotch should be here in five."

"He's usually here before us." Reid said. "Was there a problem?"

Dave smirked. "You might say that."

Morgan smirked as well. "I know that look Rossi, spill."

Dave handed the two beers. "It's not much, just a text Jen sent me after she picked up Em."

Dave handed Reid his phone and Morgan read over the younger man's shoulder. Both looked up with smiles that clearly said they were trying not to laugh.

"I take it she sent this so we could rag on Hotch." Reid said, handing Dave back his phone.

"I hope so." Dave said. "Cause that's what I plan on doing."

Morgan took a drink of his beer. "What are the chances he'll be armed?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia sat down beside Austin laughing as JJ finished telling them about Dave's attempt at bathing Henry.

"It does explain why he made everyone use the guest bathroom for about a week." Emily laughed.

The girls calmed down and after the BAU girls shared a nod, they turned to Austin.

"So Austin," Garcia said. "given that this is your first girls night, it's time to get to know you better."

"We already know that you ground Spencer better then anyone we've ever seen." JJ said. "But that's about all we know."

Austin ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "What do you want to know?"

"How about, was Reid really the only reason for your move?" Emily asked.

Austin shook her head. "No he wasn't. Before you guys came I was already planning on getting out of there. I knew I didn't want to tend bar my whole life, I just didn't know what else I wanted to do."

"And now you do." Garcia said.

Austin nodded.

"How are your classes coming?" JJ asked.

"Pretty good," Austin said. "it's harder then I thought it was going to be but I'm enjoying it."

"How long until you can come work with us?" Emily asked.

Austin shrugged. "I know I have to finish my courses which should take another couple of months but then really it's up to Hotch and your section chief." The other three groaned. "What?"

"Our section chief is Strauss." Emily explained. "I assume Reid has told you about her."

"Yeah he has." Austin said. "Am I going to be able to join the team?"

JJ patted Austin's hand. "If we have to go over Strauss' head, you'll be in the BAU."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch dropped his head into his hands. "Would you guys lay off already?"

Morgan smirked. "Oh come on Hotch, you couldn't possibly have thought we'd let this go."

Hotch looked up and glared at Dave. "Remind me to have a talk with your girlfriend about what is ok to share with you."

Dave laughed. "Right cause that'll work. Off the clock Hotch, you're not the Unit Chief, you're just one of us and we have every right to use whatever information we learn."

Hotch looked at the three men smirking at him. "I hate you all I hope you know that."

That just caused them to laugh.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Seems like a weird place to end I know but that's where I wanted to end. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Watching Parks and Rec as I finish this edit. Such a funny show! And this is an awesome story!! :) :) Adios! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
